An unusual prisoner
by Valice
Summary: Sp/SPN crossover, though you don't have to know both, it'll all be explained in later chapters. The Winchesters capture Valkyrie Cain because they think she's a demon. I (sadly) don't own any of the characters etc. I'm not a native english speaker and this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me, constructive criticism would be great!
1. Chapter 1

An unusual prisoner

·Dean·

They had captured the girl about two hours ago in a dark street about half an hour from the bunker. She had caught his attention because she had jumped of a high building like it was a sofa on a child's birthday. So a demon, obviously. Or so he'd thought.

They needed information, so they attacked. But surprisingly it hadn't been the binding handcuffs that brought her down, but a punch against her head. So not a demon.

But what was she then? He and Sam had decided to take her to the bunker to lock her up there and find out. Hopefully it was something demon-like so he could exorcise it and safe the day, because unnatural or not he couldn't deny how hot she was.

"Dean?" Sam entered the room. "She's awake now. Let's go to work?"

·Valkyrie·

The room was empty apart from the chair she was cuffed to. It stood in the middle of a circle that was drawn on the ground. There were other symbols too, they looked quite old.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me", she groaned. She had been kidnapped by some idiotic Satanist or something, really? She had a damn psychopath to catch; she had absolutely no time for this!

And then the door opened. Two men came in, they looked good but the portable desk they rolled in the cell kind of destroyed the image. There were several instruments and bottles on it and none of them looked _good_. Her head was still hurting so she didn't bother searching for a witty phrase, so she just repeated: "Oh you GOTTA be kidding me!"

"Not really", the shorter one said. Although- short? He was almost as tall as Skulduggery, his companion even taller. "Tell us what you are and none of this will be necessary", he continued and pointed at the tools on the table. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He moved fast, took a bottle, opened it and spilled the water all over her face. She flinched in surprise. "Oh come on", she muttered.

"So not a demon"

"Right", the taller one said. "Let's try something else then."

·Dean·

Several minutes, liquids, knifes and other stuff later they slowly ran out of options. The girl had gone quiet about then minutes ago, more out of annoyance than anything. It was frustrating. They'd been hunting their whole life and now this girl made them look like amateurs. He sighed. All he'd wanted was a normal hunt, a normal interrogation, and a situation he knew how to handle. He needed a good day once in a while, too, and now almost more than ever.

She appeared to be human, but she couldn't be. Though he'd already tried it he took, in lack of other options, the demon knife again. He stepped closer to her and cut her arm, she stiffened but apart from that she didn't respond. The frustration overcame him and he went to cut her again, but Sam stepped in. "Hey, stop it!" He gave him a sign and they walked out of the cell. When he closed the door, he saw how she slightly relaxed.

"You gotta calm down, man", Sam said but Dean didn't respond.

"We tried everything; we did it your way, Dean, now we'll try it my way. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's talk to the monster, hell of a plan, Sammy!"

"We don't know if she's a monster, Dean."

"Yeah, then what is she?"

"I don't know, but neither do you. So we'll talk to her."

"Awesome."

"Have you reached Cas yet?"

"No, he's probably busy. Now let's get this over with, yeah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Argh, I'm so sorry this took so long..!**

**I mostly blame Windows updates who delete my stuff and school, but nevertheless I apologize.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be online sooner..**

**THANK YOU for the nice reviews! :)**

**By the way, sadly I still don't own anything but my imagination, all the characters belong to other people...**

**Hope you ike this one! :)**

The interrogation

·Valkyrie·

The door opened again and they came back into the cell. Her headache had gotten worse and the cuts were still burning and started to itch. She was so not in shape for another round.

But to her surprise the short-haired idiot who had attacked her just a few minutes ago just glared at her and pushed the desk to the wall. His long-haired friend brought in two chairs and they sat down facing her. The idiot was clearly in a very bad mood. Good.

"What, you gonna stare me to death now, knifes are to boring?" She saw the anger flickering over his face. "Hey, don't look so pissed, you're the one who kidnapped me, remember?"

Before he could reply his friend interrupted. "Fair enough. Now let's talk. You probably know who we are?"

"Why on earth should I even want to know who you are?"

"Well, then let us introduce ourselves", the tall one said. "I am Sam Winchester; this is my brother, Dean. It's our job to hunt monsters and demons and we're quite good at it."

"Ah, sorry to disappoint but I'm not a demon and since I'm the only one in this room who hasn't tortured anyone in the last view minutes I wouldn't say that I'm the monster, either."

"Then what are you?" Dean asked sharply. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. Wow, this guy really was short-tempered.

·Dean·

Why couldn't she just answer the question? It had looked like a routine case at first and now it was just annoying. _She_ was annoying.

Valkyrie sighed. "I'm not quite sure what you want me to say. My name is Valkyrie Cain, I'm 25 years old and I am a detective. I hunt and arrest killers, psychopaths and if you don't let me go, you two. And yes, I'm quite good at it, too." The sarcastic undertone in the last sentence was more than obvious. "Bitch", he thought. Of course Sam, who was probably thinking the same, managed to find words to keep the situation stable and civilised.

"Well Valkyrie, as impressive as that is- you still haven't answered my question. We don't want to know _who_ you are, at least that's not our priority, we want to know _what_ you are.

And please don't say a detective now, we know that much", he added with a to him obviously fake charming smile. She snorted like she didn't buy the smile, too.

"Weird question, gotta say. Well, I'm human, if that's what you're asking. If not would you please specify the question?" The smile she gave them was less believable than Sam's.

"So to you it is perfectly normal that humans jump off buildings?" Dean wanted to know now.

"Well, that depends. A few people do, sure. Jumping off a building is quite popular when it comes to suicide. And then there are bungee-jumpers and-"

"And what if you don't have a bungee-rope?" Dean interrupted. God, she was so annoying! "I mean is it normal to jump off a high building without any protection like it's nothing?"

·Valkyrie·

"No, I guess not", she said as neutral as possible. But inside her thoughts were going crazy.

It had been stupid to give them her name, but she was tired and didn't want them to start torturing her again. But now she had only a few options left. She could either tell them everything, that she was human but also had the advantage of being a sorcerer and hope they didn't kill her here and now. Or she could play dumb, risking new torture but buying more time for Skulduggery to find her. That was probably the only real option. Or not, but right now it seemed to be the right thing to do. She wouldn't tell them.

"You guess not?" Sam asked. "Then how can you explain that we saw you do just that?"

"I don't know. I can't remember jumping of a building lately, and something as final as that- I don't know, doesn't sound like something I'd forget."

"So you deny that you jumped off one today?"

"Yeah, guess I do"

It was clearly written in Dean's face that all he wanted to do was punch her, and although Sam hid it better he was probably thinking the same thing. "Then what did you do today?" He asked now.

"Well first I got up, obviously, brushed my teeth, and took a shower, got dressed, stuff like that. Had breakfast. Went through some files, looked for clues at a murder scene, found out who the killer was, tried to arrest him, got imprisoned by you two psychos- you know the rest."

"All by yourself?" They didn't know Skulduggery so his reputation wouldn't help her here.

"What can I say, I prefer working alone."

"And this killer you were speaking of-?"

"Oh, no big deal, just some B- criminal without any reputation whose murders were more happy accidents than based on plans."

"Happy accidents?"

"For him, obviously!"

·Dean·

Haha, very funny… He decided that he had done everything he could, stood up and walked towards the door. He looked at Sam. "You got this?"

"Yeah, sure man" He nodded and left the room. He walked through the bunker without a plan, picked up a beer and finally ended up in one of the archives. Because he had nothing better to do he went through some of the files. And then he found the one that changed everything. "Sorcerers", it said on the label. "You gotta be kidding me!" he thought, sat down and started to read.

About seventy years ago the Men Of Letters had heard rumors about a subculture to humanity. People who were human but had special powers and didn't seem to age. In the end they had stopped the research from one day to the other because it sounded too weird for them. Yeah sure. Dean was pretty sure that they hadn't stopped their research because of the weirdness of some stories!

He left the archive and went back to the dungeon. He interrupted Sam who was asking something when he opened the door and, while ignoring Valkyrie completely, gave him the file. While Sam was reading he couldn't stop himself from glancing at the women who was still cuffed to the chair. Now that there was the possibility that she wasn't a monster she suddenly looked so much nicer and her behavior seemed so much cooler and understandable. She coughed him staring at her and without thinking about it he gave her a quick smile.

She just glared at him, anger in her eyes. Very dark and pretty eyes, he thought, but only for a moment because the rage inside them brought him back to reality very quickly.

He looked away, back at Sam, who was almost done reading the file. The confusion on his face was a perfect picture of what was going on in Dean.

And then, when he closed the file and opened his mouth to speak the door flew open and a man entered the room, a man in a suit, a hat on his head and a ridiculous moustache. He was oddly skinny and had a gun in his hand.


End file.
